This invention relates to ergonomic devices for use with personalized computers, keyboards, and computer mouse. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ergonomic wrist wrap designed to provide personalized comfort for each hand/wrist during day to day use of personalized computers.
Carpel Tunnel Syndrome is a term used to describe a group of symptoms (tingling, numbness, weakness, or pain) in the fingers or hand. Carpal tunnel syndrome occurs when there is swelling or thickening of tissues close to or within the carpal tunnel in the wrist. The swelling or thickening increases pressure on the median nerve and may cause the tingling, numbness, weakness, or pin of carpal tunnel syndrome. Repetitive hand and wrist movements can cause the membranes that surround the tendons to swell.
The prior art provides wrist splints which treat carpal tunnel syndrome after the condition occurs, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,900 and 5,160,314.
Normally, performing repetitive activities, such as typing at the keyboard, that require the wrist to be in an awkward position for a long period of time can increase the chances of getting carpal tunnel syndrome. The best way to prevent carpal tunnel syndrome is to use correct posture while performing these typing activities. The forearm should be kept parallel to the floor or slightly lowered and the wrists should be in line with your arms and not twisted or bent for long periods of time. The present invention helps to prevent carpal tunnel syndrome by keeping the wrist in the correct posture while performing these typing activities.